demigodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Onyx
History Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman named Ruby. She had many suitors but one was a god. Kratos was in love with her and she bore his child. Kratos knew there was a rule so he could never see her again, so he came back as Cratus. She bore him another child. He was forced to leave but his actions had a consequence. The children were to be executed because of their power together. There also was a prophecy that the sons of the God of Strength would soon have enough and retaliate. It also said that they could end the western civilization era. The reason was the Olympians were scared was because the prophecy had some truth to it. Kratos' kids were constantly picked on for not knowing their own strength. They were often thrown out of camp because they hurt people when they had duels. To set an example for Kratos not to have any more kids the Olympains sent The Minotar to kill the entire family. When this was all planned out Damian was 11 and Brock was 9, they also had a sister who was 1. Kratos was forced to stand and watch from the side. When the beast arrived the family was eating and the worst part, They could see Kratos standing there watching. Ruby ran and grabbed the families 20 gauge shotgun and told the boys to run with their sister. Damian took the lead as the oldest and grabbed Emma. He had to look back to see if Brock was following him when he saw it. The Minotar had just then cut off Ruby's head. Damian felt rage clawing in his chest. He put Emma down, and the brothers charged in a fit of rage. The minotaur was overwhelmed when Damian held him down while Brock punched it in the face. To distract them, Zeus killed Emma, the brothers were so angry that they destroyed the minotaur with their bare hands. They traveled the U.S. in search of a cause worthy of them. While they were traveling they discovered gods that supported them. They found Camp Ouranos. Eventualy they became the leaders of the camp, and that is where they are now. Personality He is often calm but has an arua where you know he could kill even the strongest without trying. He is comanding and confident. Most of his troops respect him but there are a few who question his judgement. He hates the gods for killing his family and hates Kratos the most for not fighting back. He has a special punishment set for his "Father" and his "Aunts and Uncle". Appearance He has black hair, brown/red eyes, and a emotionless face. He is muscular but not overly so. He has a tattoo on his right shoulder, a dragon tattoo on his chest, and scars all over. He usually wears black sleaveless tunics, Red sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and black jeans. Damian.jpg Damian1.jpg Damian2.jpg Weapons Anything in his hands could kill. His sword has a saw-edged blade and is made with Blood Platinum. The gaurd is a fancy twisting design. The hilt is redwood and is wrapped with black leather. He also has a special 50 pound hammer that he uses for interagation. His long range weapon is a Glock 18. Powers He can pick up a ton and a half. He can strike fear into his enimies. Can strengthen alias. (From the Goddess Alala) Can sense if someone has a blood fued or want's vengence. (From the God Alastor) Can show people slaughter and killing in the worst. (From the God Phrike)